


Arousing Dreams

by mediaman89



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Arousal, Fic, Lemon, Masturbating, Other, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuka comes back tired and is ready for a nap, until she becomes aroused with sexy thoughts. Masturbation fic, contains explicit sexual content. You have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arousing Dreams

Arousing Dreams

Steamy masturbation fic featuring Fuuka Yamagishi from the Persona Series. Fuuka's appearance is based off of her appearance in Persona 4 Arena.

It's just one of those days where you have something in your mind that can totally arouse you in your sleep, the feeling is awkward, but great for a temporary time.

Fuuka enters her own bedroom and is tired as hell, she raises her arms up and lets out a slight yawn. Thinking about all of the college work she done and a free 2-hour music concert she went to this morning. She changed her clothing to a white sleeping gown with some red trim on her waist with a yellow flower insignia on the front of her sleep gown, with her beautiful aqua-colored hair and her braided ponytail hanging out the front. She then started to get some rest this afternoon, nothing like a big relaxation to get her relaxed.

She started to lay down on her own bed, pulled her sheets over her and basks in the comfort of her own big, nice bed.

5 minutes into the rest, she started having sensual thoughts in her mind that digs into her inner hormones, she was thinking about some handsome looking guy in her mind, as she looked at a bunch of magazines and pictures that included good-looking males, probably those images of how good-looking they are triggered this. 

She begins to get aroused, laying her right hand on her panties, touching her vagina with her fingers and started moving it around a bit, and she begun moaning softly, this kept going on and on for minutes and then she eventually become even more aroused and started taking her sleeping gown off, her bare chest becomes exposed with her silky skin and shapely body with a moderate-sized rack, not too small and not too big either. She then pulled her panties down her legs and started masturbating.

She puts her right index and middle finger and moves it up and down her pussy constantly, she starts off slow as she dreams of some handsome guy in her head as well as sexual thoughts about it, eventually it will pick up later. She then pushed the sheets that are over her away from her. showing her exposed body in the warm air inside her room.

She begins doing sexual breathing and moaning as her fingers move up and down her pleasure point.

Fuuka: *breathing*....ohhh....ohhhh...

As it goes on, she began to speed up the process of her fingers moving up and down her pussy, breathing hard as it goes along, the warm air began to relax Fuuka and it even made the self-stimulation process better.

She then started to put her fingers inside her pussy and started to finger herself, moving her fingers in and out of her opening, and she sexually moaned hard as she stimulates herself. She also did some quiet, sexual chatter to help herself with this.

Fuuka: *quietly* Ohhhh....aahhhh...mmmmm....oh, yes...*sighing*fuck me hard...

She looked at her right hand on top of her pussy while masturbating and she started to slightly move her hips up and down to get the energy flowing. She then took her left hand and started to massage her breasts and stimulate herself with her hard tits.

As she is stimulating herself hard, a series of quiet, sexy moans and sighs emerged throughout the cold, quiet room.

Fuuka becomes relaxed and aroused in her room, because of sexy thoughts that are too deep to clear away, she had to get it out of her system, her fingers move in and out of her vagina real smooth and quick, stimulating every part of her pussy, while imagining some handsome male sticking his erect cock into her pussy. Fuuka's moaning become sexier and inhumane with the side of cute.

Fuuka: Ooohhh!! aaahhh... oh yes....oohhhhhh...

This went on for a few minutes, then she has the feeling that she is about to orgasm, she kept stimulating herself on and on until she orgasmed, and she let out satisfying, sexy sighs as she climaxed, her fingers became wet with clear, sticky fluid, and the clear fluid itself is running out of her pussy and dripping to the bottom.

Fuuka felt satisfied and relaxed now that she had to get that out of her system, she then gets tired and felt like she needs a big amount of rest. After catching her breath, she pulled her panties back it and she then closed her eyes and went straight to sleep, feeling relaxed and better. Once again, it's just one of those days!


End file.
